


Ruby Rain

by maho_boogie



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: Шторм приносит к берегу много сюрпризов.





	Ruby Rain

Грозовые тучи делили небо на две неравные половины: серую, уже нехотя уходящую дальше в море, и голубую, которая тут же принялась отогревать щедро политый дождём остров. Влажный воздух ещё хранил слабый запах озона, но морской бриз, нагоняющий мелкие волны на влажную, кажущуюся серебристой сейчас гальку, уже уносил его, возвращая привычные ароматы соли и водорослей.

В такую погоду волосы мгновенно становятся полувлажными, стоит только появиться на улице, вот и Эрроу успела раз двадцать проклясть свою забывчивость, когда раздуваемые ветром пряди, не убранные под косынку, начали лезть в лицо. А одновременно держать прижатой к бедру корзинку с моллюсками и пытаться хоть как-то справиться с шевелюрой, мягко говоря, задалбывало.

Последняя буря длилась больше недели, и дети уже окончательно измаялись, запертые в четырёх стенах. Поэтому как только небо хоть немного просветлело, а основная непогода двинулась дальше, оставляя Руби Рейн позади, Эрроу тут же организовала ребятню на пляж — собирать рачков и моллюсков. Тем более что следующий шторм должен был достичь острова только через несколько дней, а значит, скоро в порты снова хлынут суда. Значит, больше работы для её паба.

От приятных мыслей о жареных с чесноком морепродуктах её отвлёк тонкий голосок Шона:

— Эрроу, тут утопленник!

Девушка остановилась, сжав свободной рукой карман передника, и ветер тут же хлестнул её волосы в воздух. Да, подобные случаи, особенно после затяжных дождей, не новинка, но сердце до сих пор пропускало удар всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь находил мертвеца. Особенно дети. И больше всего пугало, как философски начали жители относиться к подобным смертям.

Она глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя, как сжимается горло от предчувствия неприятного зрелища, отдала наполовину наполненную корзину Фейне – одной из деревенских детишек, которых позвала с собой на пляж – и поспешила к Шону. Мокрая галька разъезжалась и коварно уходила из-под подошв, стоило только Эр начать спускаться к выброшенной на берег огромной коряге, бывшей когда-то частью корабельного носа, за которой, видимо, мальчик и нашёл жертву дождя и ветра.

— Что это? — спросила хозяйка таверны, подходя к нему. Где-то за спиной зашуршала галька: Фейна с остальными последовали за ней, но спускаться пока не решались, забавно вставая на носочки и вытягивая цыплячьи шеи.

— Лежало рядом с ним, — ответил Шон, держа в руках мокрую шляпу с двумя рожицами, пришитыми сверху. Повертев находку, мальчик кивнул и нацепил её на голову.

— Шон, — уголки губ девушки укоризненно опустились.

— А что? — Голос тринадцатилетнего мальчишки предательски сломался на середине возгласа, сорвавшись почти на визг. — Ему она всё равно больше не понадобится.

Логика в его словах, конечно, была, но Эрроу сейчас не имела ни малейшего желания объяснять ребёнку принципы уважения к мёртвым. Поэтому она просто приложила ладонь к лицу и устало выдохнула. Может быть, позже...

— Ладно, — проговорила она. — Потом разберёмся. Помоги мне его перевернуть.

Подтянув подол юбки, чтобы не мешался, Эр села на корточки и, уперев руки в загорелый бок парня, вместе с кряхтящим рядом с ней Шоном перевернула утопленника на спину... на что тот отозвался тихим, мучительным стоном. На пару мгновений мальчик замер с широко распахнутыми глазами и стремительно бледнеющим лицом, а потом отскочил от теперь уже определённо живого парня. Да так, что не подрассчитал силы — да и вряд ли он в подобном состоянии вообще мог хоть что-то рассчитывать — и с криком шлёпнулся на задницу. Но даже тогда Шон не перестал орать и отползать от Эрроу с молодым человеком, быстро-быстро перебирая всеми возможными конечностями.

— Зомби!!! — заверещал он, как только смог смоделировать в голове хоть слово, и Фейна с остальными ребятишками, тут же вторя ему, в панике разбежались в сторону деревни.

— Вот чёрт... Шон! Фейна! Да не зомби это! — попыталась докричаться до них Эр, но без толку. — Вот же ж... Якорь тебе в жопу, — сквозь зубы выдавила девушка, возвращая внимание к виновнику всего этого утреннего спектакля.

Виновник лежал на боку в позе эмбриона, обессиленный и надрывно, хрипло дышащий. Чёрные волосы сосульками облепили побледневшее лицо, бока тяжело поднимались и опускались. Из всей одежды на нём были только длинные, измочаленные водой и галькой шорты. Хоть на этом спасибо. Эр подняла очи горе и, горестно выдохнув, хлопнула себя ладонью по лицу. По всей видимости, ей придётся переть этого счастливчика на себе до самой деревни. Дети, которых можно было послать за помощью, сейчас с полубезумными визгами носились непонятно где. Сердито посмотрев в бледное с широким лбом и чётко выделяющимися сейчас на щеках веснушками лицо, Эрроу приблизила свой нос к его и нахмурилась.

— Втридорога с тебя сдеру, как только очнёшься, сладка попка, — многообещающе прошептала она.

* * *

Всё тело было лёгким, как пёрышко. Словно его и не было у него никогда, и Эйс от рождения был чем-то невесомым и эфемерным. Совершенно противоположенное тому, что он испытал, когда волна от запущенного в его лодку ядра накрыла молодого пирата с головой. И тут уж полученная вместе с силой Дьявольского Фрукта слабость сразу же дала о себе знать: из него как будто сотню пробок вытащили. Силы начали покидать его, как вода дырявую бочку. Честно говоря, он не думал, что будет настолько плохо. Знал, конечно, что плавают фруктовики, как топор, но про себя самоуверенно решил, что уж он-то сможет добарахтаться до ближайшего куска чего-нибудь плавучего. И вот вам, пожалуйста. А теперь перед глазами то и дело вставало сердитое лицо Марко, выражение которого ярче любых слов вещало: «Я же говорил».

  
Эйс приоткрыл глаза и приподнялся на локти. Чувствительность потихоньку возвращалась, превозмогая слабость. Кажется, он жив. И даже с полным комплектом конечностей. Молодой человек сел, опираясь на необъятную подушку позади себя. А ещё он, судя по всему, спасён кем-то очень опрятным и любящим мягкие кровати: что одеяло, что подушка, что матрас под его огненной задницей заставляли тело прямо тонуть в самих себе. Это было непривычно — особенно после детства в стиле Маугли и не менее суровой жизни на кораблях в море — но приятно.

  
Маленькую прибранную комнату с выскобленным деревянным полом, кроватью, на которой он, собственно, и лежал до этого, платяным шкафом и письменным столом со стулом рядом заполнял льющийся из широко окна свет. Кто-то заботливо задёрнул шторки, поэтому когда Эйс резко распахнул их, глаза тут же заслезились, и парень поспешил вернуть всё как было.

  
Молодой человек выпрямился и потянулся до сладкого щелчка в шее, а потом из того же положения запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы, уперев вторую руку в поясницу.

  
Ладно, он жив и даже не ранен. С этим разобрались. Эйс меланхолично опустил взгляд на пол. Но где ж ему теперь искать шорты? Желательно с ботинками. И трусы были бы неплохим дополнением к этому нехитрому комплекту.

Будущий Огненный Кулак помнил, что когда тонул, штаны были на нем, значит, раздел его уже тот, кто его спас. И Эйс понадеялся, что это не отшельник-извращенец. Очень понадеялся.

Оставаться в комнате больше не было смысла, поэтому, пожав плечами, Портгас прошествовал к единственной двери. За ней обнаружился небольшой коридорчик с балконом и лестницей на первый этаж. Он осторожно посмотрел вниз.  
«Так. Значит, это таверна».

Молодой пират остановился около балкончика, примыкающего к лестнице, и положил локти на его перила, сам не зная чего ожидая. Наверное, когда кто-нибудь из детей, веселящихся за барной стойкой, или нескольких посетителей его заметит. В этот ранний, судя по солнцу за открытой дверью паба, час из всех столов было занято всего два. За одним сидел скрюченный старик с кустистыми седыми бровями и абсолютно лысой головой, а за вторым — семья из трёх человек: мужчина, по размерам больше Эйса раза в два с половиной, с густой косматой бородой, навевающей мысли о репейнике; его жена, по объёму напоминающая бочонок; и их дочь, симпатичная в целом, но ничего особенного в сознании не вызывающая. Вот она-то первой и заметила голое загорелое тело на втором этаже. Покраснев до самой макушки, девушка ойкнула и прикрыла рот кончиками пальцев, тут же улыбаясь и поднимая ладошку, чтобы помахать ему. Эйс не стал разочаровывать девушку: тоже улыбнулся и помахал в ответ, как будто был полностью при параде и с букетом. Или хотя бы в штанах.

  
Манёвр дочери заметила маменька и, нахмурившись, обернулась на лестницу, чтобы тут же противно закричать на одной ноте, как это в совершенстве умеют все деревенские тётки. Они с мужем вскочили одновременно: женщина принялась прижимать лицо хихикающей дочери к груди, а мужик, опрокинув стул, схватился за откуда-то материализовавшийся топор.

  
— Да что вы разорались! — послышался ещё один голос, и в дверном проёме подсобки показалась, видимо, хозяйка сего чудного места с заставленным подносом в руках. Посмотрев на то место, к которому было приковано всё внимание присутствующих, она округлила глаза и не менее пронзительно закричала: — Морского короля тебе в южное дупло! Ты какого хера голым выперся?!

  
— А у меня был выбор? — немного удивлённый словарным запасом милой и скромной с виду девушки Эйс развёл руками. — Я проснулся неизвестно где, неизвестно у друзей или у врагов. Да ещё и голый. Что мне было делать, женщина?

  
— Шон! — на секунду повернулась хозяйка таверны к детям около барной стойки. Мальчик постарше тут же прикрыл глаза маленькой девочке, которая с неподдельным — так могут на что-то смотреть только дети — интересом рассматривала место повыше колен.

— Э-эй! — обиженно воскликнула она.

— Ни стыда не совести, — сквозь зубы проворчала Эрроу, с размаху ставя поднос на ближайший столик, не пролив, однако, при этом ни капли. — Матильда-сан, угомонитесь уже! И так голова раскалывается. Эддард-сан, положите топор, это тот самый парень, которого вчера к берегу прибило. А тебе Фила-чан, полагается краснеть и смущаться, а не лыбиться, как дуре.

  
Раздав звездюлей, девушка стремительно взлетела вверх по лестнице и, схватив по пути поражённо моргающего Эйса, — девчонка, на голову ниже, да ещё и младше его, сейчас запросто построила пятерых человек, — утянула парня обратно по коридору.

* * *

— Денег, значится, нет, — цокнула языком Эрроу, глядя, как спасённый ею паразит поглощает уже третью тарелку мясного рагу и, по ходу, останавливаться не собирается.

  
Эйс, даже не отрываясь, покивал головой, размазывая соус по губам и щекам. Лицо Эр в очередной раз вытянулось.

«И кто его только ложку с вилкой держать учил? Горные бандиты?» — нахмурилась она и, как обычно бывало, когда нужно было подумать, принялась натирать пивные стаканы.

— Ну, в принципе, догадаться было легко. Потайных карманов у тебя, к сожалению, не оказалось... — Парень обращал на неё и её слова ещё меньше внимания, чем на пыль за порогом паба, который, кстати, назывался, «Белая бухта». — Но платить-то всё равно придётся.

Эйс со стуком поставил тарелку на стойку, молитвенно сложил руки и низко опустил голову.

— Я бесконечно благодарен тебе, о, Спасительница и Кормительница! — торжественно прокричал он.

Эрроу удивлённо уставилась на него, про себя отметив широкие плечи и сильные руки парня. Вкупе с поджарой фигурой, на которой из всей одежды, которую она ему предоставила, сейчас красовались только закатанные до колен брюки и ботинки, он выглядел, как минимум, привлекательно. Девушка про себя хихикнула пошлым мыслям, тут же полезшим в голову.

— Ну не-ет, — послышался хитрый и ласковый голос хозяйки через пару секунд.

Молодой человек осторожно приподнял голову и выпучил глаза, когда рядом с тарелками на барную стойку лёг уже знакомый топор. Полированное лезвие многозначительно сверкнуло в стенах «Белой бухты».

— Твою бесконечную благодарность в карман не положишь, — всё так же елейно произнесла Эр, ставя локоть рядом с рукоятью, — расплатишься натурой, сладкая попка...

Глядя на прищуренные синие глаза и ухмылку во всё лицо, Эйс впервые в своей жизни испуганно сглотнул из-за угрозы женщины, которая при этом не являлась его названной матерью.

* * *

— Ну, грубо говоря...

Топор взметнулся вверх и резко опустился на колоду, расколов спил напополам.

— ...это тоже можно назвать натурой.

Молодой человек выпрямился и вытер пот, заливающий глаза. Судя по меловой отметке под самой крышей сарая, прилегающего к пабу, дрова ему придётся колоть до самого вечера. Он недовольно сдул челку со лба. Признаться честно, он привык слышать несколько иное продолжение после слов про «расплату натурой». Нет, не то, чтобы он, конечно, возжелал коротышку в переднике с первого взгляда... Парень недовольно засопел и опустил плечи. Ладно, её можно назвать милой. Даже симпатичной. И улыбка с чуть сморщенным носом у неё красивая, но наглая!..

— А теперь признайся, что ты подумал совершенно о другом, — засмеялась причина его недовольства, неожиданно появляясь у парня за спиной.

Косынка на остриженных по плечи каштановых волосах, глаза полуприкрыты в самом самодовольном выражении, руки скрещены на груди и неизменный фартук с карманами спереди. Эйс напряжённо засопел и отвернулся от её ехидного лица.

— И вовсе не о другом, — пробухтел он.

— Ой, вот ни в жизнь не поверю, — снова захохотала она, перебрасывая полотенце через плечо. — Все вы, мужики, одинаковые, особенно молодые и смазливые, типа тебя.

— Ой, а сама-то! — воскликнул Портгас, лишь бы не отмалчиваться. Что именно «а сама-то» даже пирату Белоуса было неизвестно.

— А что я? — «невинно» захлопала глазами Эрроу. — Просто одинокой девушке была необходима помощь с дровами, а тут как раз подвернулся подходящий молодой человек без определённых планов на ближайшее будущее и с «бесконечной благодарностью» к ней.

Эйс скорчил задиристую гримасу, заставив хозяйку паба ещё раз расхохотаться.

«Ладно, может, всё не так плохо, — подумал он. — Смех у неё тоже довольно милый».

— У меня всё записано, — авторитетно сказала девушка, прикрывая глаза и дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до ямочки между ключиц.

— И что ж ты уже записать-то успела? — усмехнулся Эйс.

— Изволь, — развела руки в стороны Эрроу и выудила из кармана блокнот. Высунув кончик языка, она пролистнула несколько страниц. — Итак... Первая помощь и транспортировка на своём горбу до ближайшего населённого пункта. Было? Было. Выхаживание твоей полумёртвой тушки сексуальной и обаятельной медсестричкой. Было? Было...

— Сто-оп, стоп, стоп-стоп-стоп, — поднял ладони Эйс, останавливая этот поток. — И в каком, интересно, месте ты у нас обаятельная и сексуальная?

— Я сейчас, по идее, должна оскорбиться до глубины души, — с каменным лицом ответила Эр, — но не буду...

— Спасибо тебе огромное, — с сарказмом улыбнулся парень.

— ...просто умножу твой счёт в два раза, — весело закончила хозяйка паба.

Молодой человек аж собственной слюной поперхнулся от неожиданности.

— Эй!

— Есть ещё замечания? — с шёлковой улыбочкой спросила она.

— Нет, Эрроу-сама, — покачал головой Портгас.

— Чудно. Аренда хозяйской кровати за двое суток. Комплект одежды... — Она остановилась и, оценивающе осмотрев Эйса с ног до головы, поджала губы. — Ладно, одежду можно вычеркнуть. Ну и три порции фирменного и две кружки пива. Итого, с тебя семьдесят девять тысяч пятьсот восемьдесят четыре белли.

— И сколько мне нужно колоть дрова, чтобы расплатиться с тобой? — вымучено спросил Эйс.

— Без учёта аренды комнаты на весь период и кормёжки, — она приложила пальчик к нижней губе и притворно задумалась, — думаю, к следующему сезону штормов управишься.

— И когда наступит этот следующий сезон?

— Ровно через полгода! — Эрроу одарила его самой обаятельной из всех возможных улыбок.

— Да ты издеваешься... — Он прикрыл ладонью глаза.

— Ну так, — Эр уселась на ещё не разрубленный ряд поленьев и, подперев подбородок рукой, посмотрела на парня, — как ты оказался в наших краях? Обычно каждый знает, что в это время на Руби Рейне бушуют бури. Я думала, пираты Белоуса в курсе. Как-никак, этот остров под защитой вашего Отца.

— Да так, — пожал плечами молодой человек, ставя новую деревяшку на колоду и снова замахиваясь топором. — Дело у меня было на соседнем острове. А потом пришлось резко мотать, потому что Дозорные выследили. Я бы обогнул Руби Рейн, но мою лодку потопили, вот и... — Замах. Стук. Вздох. — Ты знаешь пиратов Белоуса? — спросил он.

— Мой отец был пиратом, — улыбнулась девушка. — Так что, кое-что я о вас знаю. Да и татуировка на спине у тебя говорящая.

— Справедливо. А сейчас где твой отец? — спросил Эйс. Замах. Стук. Вздох. — Тоже где-то на Гранд Лайн? Я его знаю?

— Нет. — На этот раз Эр улыбнулась не так уж лучезарно, и улыбка её быстро померкла. — Погиб во время рейда Дозорных. Он получил слишком много ранений и отошёл от дел. Был хозяином «Белой бухты». — Девушка перевела взгляд на двухэтажную таверну с покрытыми извёсткой стенами. — Только вот Дозорным не было до этого никакого дела. «Однажды пират, всегда пират» и никакие другие дела не смоют пиратских грехов. По мне, так эти псы грешат куда больше, только из-за формы им это отчего-то прощается... — хрипло произнесла она. — Помяни чёрта...

Девушка вскочила на ноги и быстрым шагом скрылась за углом, оставив полотенце на распиленных брёвнах. Эйс подошёл к ним и прикрыл нагретые солнцем плечи прохладной, влажной тканью. Если на острове Дозорные — это не слишком-то хорошо. Особенно если учесть то, что уплывать ему не на чем. Он ещё даже не ходил в деревню к кузнецу, чтобы попытаться раздобыть материалы для нового катера. Благо, что они с механиками команды Белоуса не одну неделю провели бок о бок, собирая это чудо техники, так что теперь Эйс помнил его строение до последнего винтика.

Он уже собирался вернуться обратно к работе, когда почувствовал, что ему просто необходимо сейчас находиться в пабе. Портгас привык полагаться на интуицию, поэтому медленным шагом направился вслед Эрроу.

Собравшиеся к обеду деревенские жители притихли, несмотря на то, что в зале не было ни одного свободного стула, и смотрели на шестерых человек в белой форме Морского Дозора.

«Не должны люди так реагировать на служителей закона», — сам не зная почему, нахмурился молодой человек и тихо прислонился к дверному косяку.

Пока всё шло спокойно, но всё та же интуиция подсказывала, что такой человек, как Эр, не стала бы срываться с места, не будь на то причины.

— Чем могу помочь? — предельно вежливо спросила она офицера перед барной стойкой. Все остальные Дозорные, судя по одежде, были обычными матросами.

— Ну... — протянул мужчина, чмокнув мясистыми губами. — Мы тут причалили на ремонт и в порту услыхали, что в этой таверне заведует дочка одной очень примечательной личности.

Эйс видел, как раздулись от злобы её ноздри, но Эр всё ещё держала себя в руках, выпрямившись, как будто проглотила палку. Весь её вид и страх деревенских, висящий густым облаком в зале, говорили о том, что это не первая подобная встреча. И если ничего не сделать, то и не последняя.

— Пирата, если говорить точнее, — растягиваясь в усмешке, продолжал офицер. — Так что, мы с ребятами посовещались и решили, что его дочурка будет искренне рада принять нас у себя. И, разумеется, в качестве благодарности за столь высокую честь — всё-таки, пиратское отродье никогда не станет ровней нормальным людям, тем более Дозорным — обслужит нас совершенно бесплатно.

Мужчина в белом плаще и офицерских погонах наклонился, опираясь на барную стойку, и дотронулся до щеки Эрроу двумя круглыми, как сосиски, пальцами, проведя линию к уху и откинув с плеча мягкую прядь.

— Ну и развлечёт нас в меру своих скромных сил, — тихо засмеялся он и его люди принялись вторить командиру.

Эйс, отлипнув от стены, уже мысленно проговаривал про себя самодовольную фразу «Ну, теперь-то мы в расчёте» или «Теперь-то уже ты мне должна, а не я тебе», когда в поясницу кто-то с размаху врезался. Парень скрипнул зубами, оборачиваясь, чтобы обнаружить парочку детей, которых видел утром.

— Нет, Шон, — испуганно шептала Фейна, – они же тебя убьют!

— Дозорные никогда ещё так далеко не заходили, — сердито отвечал ей мальчик, пытаясь отцепить от рубашки крошечные ручки. — Всегда придут, пожрут на халяву и свалят. А этот гад!..

— Так и знал, — нахмурился пират Белоуса, бросая короткий взгляд на примороженную к месту Эрроу, которая уже начала медленно бледнеть. — Эй, парень, — Шон поднял на него горящие гневом глаза, — давай-ка вместе.

Эрроу чувствовала, как внутренности сжимаются в комок и всем скопом стремятся вверх по пищеводу. Господи, дай ей сил. Только дай сил! Просто дай сил сейчас не хватать эту мразь за затылок и не впечатывать его жирную рожу в ближайшую ровную поверхность. Ей ничего не стоило достать сейчас отцовское ружьё и перестрелять эту дозорную паскуду, как утят, но на этом же ничего не кончится. И, в конце концов, страдать будет уже не она, а весь Руби Рейн.

Несмотря на то, что все прозвали их остров «рубиновым», самих рубинов тут в помине не бывало. Как и любых драгоценных камней или металлов. Основной доход приносило сельское хозяйство и ремонт кораблей — редко кто из капитанов умудрялся преодолеть штормовую завесу, окружающую остров, без повреждений. И если она сейчас откажет, может вполне дойти до того, что Дозорные поставят блокаду. И вот тогда взыгравшая в ней гордость обернётся куда большим горем.

Эр прикрыла глаза, уже внутренне готовая делать всё, что попросят, когда...

— Милая, а кто это у нас тут?

В дверном проёме стояли двое: Шон, с воинственным видом скрестивший на груди тощие руки и пошире расставивший ноги, и Эйс с полотенцем на плечах, стратегически закрывающим часть спины с татуировкой, поигрывающий сверкающим в солнечных лучах топором. Эрроу оставалось только удивлённо хлопать глазами. Как и Дозорным с жителями Руби Рейна.

— Эм-м... — содержательно протянула она.

— Морской Дозор, — немного раздражённо ответил ему за хозяйку паба офицер. — Тебе достаточно. Сам-то ты кто, такой борзый?

— Кто я, спрашиваете... — улыбнулся Эйс, аккуратно проходя между столиками. — Я здесь рублю дрова, ем, сплю с Эр-чан на одной постели и ещё долго отсюда никуда не денусь, ибо связан непреложным обязательством находиться рядом с ней, выплачивая священный для каждого мужчины долг. Сами подумайте, кем я могу быть?

Девушка за стойкой уже даже моргать от охренения перестала. Со стороны слышалось, будто он здесь ей муж и хозяин, а не просто задолжал крупную сумму и теперь в уплату колет дрова на заднем дворе. Дозорные, кажется, вперили ту же фишку, потому что уголки мясистых губ недовольно натянулись. Приставать к одинокой девушке — это одно, а вот к замужней даме... Н-да, на это даже подкупленное начальство закрыть глаза не сможет.

— Ну, так что вы тут делаете, господа Дозорные? — после минутной паузы спросил Эйс, садясь на высокий стул около стойки и кладя топорик на колени. — Пришли отобедать? Очень советую наше фирменное, — парень даже зажмурился от улыбки, — Эр-чан готовит его так, что просто пальчики оближешь. И, разумеется, если вам нечем сейчас заплатить, то мы пришлём счёт в ближайшее управление Морского Дозора. Вам просто необходимо сказать нам свои имена и данные.  
Эйс продолжал спокойно улыбаться, глядя на то, как медленно крутятся шестерёнки под кепкой офицера перед ним. И чувствовал, как за его спиной потихоньку отъезжают стулья: если Дозорные решат попытаться навалять ему, на помощь придёт не только сопящий рядом Шон и дрожащая перепуганным котёнком Фейна, но и все мужчины, которые сегодня обедают в «Белой бухте».

Через несколько секунд Дозорный сморкнул и плюнул себе под ноги, разворачиваясь и покидая стены паба, и как только за спинами людей в белой форме закрылась дверь, зал снова наполнился гомоном и разговорами. Портгас перевёл на Эрроу ухмыляющееся лицо и с удовольствием отметил, что она невольно зарделась.

— Ладно! — громко хлопнула она стаканом с холодным пивом по стойке перед ним, пряча глаза. — Можешь пожить бесплатно.

* * *

Не то чтобы визит к деревенскому кузнецу был неплодотворным. Нет-нет, как раз наоборот. Широкоплечий коренастый мужчина с красным от жара лицом не только сделал Эйсу хорошую скидку — осталось только придумать, откуда всё-таки взять деньги — но и изготовить все нужные детали в кратчайшие сроки. Эрроу любили в деревне, поэтому весть о том, что он спровадил из её паба Дозорных, крайне благотворно сказалась и на отношении людей к самому Эйсу. Особенно женской его половины, хотя он и до этого не жаловался на недостаток внимания.

Хорошенькая продавщица фруктов с молочно-белой грудью, подпрыгивающей от каждого шага, буквально загородила ему дорогу и принималась высоко смеяться после каждого слова юноши, хотя он и не пытался пошутить. После заразительного, заливистого смеха хозяйки паба, в котором он нашёл временное пристанище, хохот деревенской красотки практически резал по ушам, так что Эйс быстро распрощался с девушкой, засунул в рот предложенное бесплатно яблочко и был таков.

Достигнув, наконец, прохлады «Белой бухты», Портгас осел на уже облюбованный высокий стул и упал лицом в стойку, громко и жалостливо вздохнув.

— Что ж так тяжко? — глубоким, улыбающимся голосом спросила Эрроу.

Обед уже миновал, вся посуда с помощью ребятни была перемыта — хотя, правильнее было бы сказать, перебита — и теперь Эр бродила от одного стола к другому, вытирая с них крошки.

— У вас тут всегда так... жарко? — не зная точно, на что больше хочет пожаловаться, спросил парень.

— ...сказал человек, принципиально разгуливающий без рубашки, — фыркнула девушка. — Ты подожди, сейчас как зарядит на неделю дождь, будет не только душно, но ещё и влажно.

— У вас тут такие затяжные дожди?.. — промурлыкал Эйс, наблюдая, как Эр в очередной раз наклоняется над столешницей и принимается круговыми движениями убирать крошки и пыль. Длинная юбка при этом натягивалась на самом интересном месте, обрисовывая аккуратное сердечко.

— Сейчас сезон штормов. Правда, ты появился уже под самый конец, так что, погода устаканится к тому моменту, когда ты собрался отплывать... За каждую секунду просмотра, кстати, сто белли.

Портгас тут же повернул голову в другую сторону, заинтересовавшись текстурой потолочных балок. Эрроу выпрямилась и, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, сложила тряпку.

— Что, скучно? Уже покорил всех наших деревенских кумушек?

— Главное, чтобы сумел покорить свою спасительницу, — растянул губы в улыбке Портгас, но девушка неожиданно прыснула и согнулась пополам.

Нет, он, конечно, не ожидал от неё стандартной реакции на попытку флирта — всё-таки, навыки в этом ремесле у него оставляли желать лучшего, обычно девушки сами вешались ему на шею, и парню приходилось от них шкериться — но...

— Что такого смешного? — озвучил он свои мысли.

— Ты... и я?.. Ой, угря тебе в печень, рассмеши-и-ил, — умирала со смеху хозяйка. Кое-как справившись с собой, она утёрла выступившие слёзы. — Мальчик, тебе сколько лет?

— Семнадцать, — на автомате ответил Эйс и даже вскочил, когда Эрроу снова скрутило от смеха. — Да что такого ржачного-то?!

— А мне двадцать четыре, — наконец, ответила ему девушка и показала язык. — Смешной ты мальчик, Портгас Ди Эйс.

* * *

«Этой пигалице больше двадцати? — поражённо думал пират Белоуса, сидя по самый подбородок в горячей воде. — Но она не выглядит на двадцать четыре. Она и на двадцать-то не выглядит!»

Вечером Эрроу, посмотрев на с горкой заваленный дровами сарай и обливающегося потом, улыбающегося во все тридцать два зуба Эйса, скорчила рожицу, зажала нос и выгнала его из таверны, приказав не возвращаться, пока тот не вымоется. Как через полчаса выяснил Эйс, на Руби Рейне были собственные горячие источники с оборудованными на них общественными банями. Хозяином этих бань и, по совместительству, отцом Шона был один из мужчин, что присутствовали вчера днём в «Белой бухте», так что высокий, гладко выбритый мужчина с приятным лицом только хлопнул Портгаса по плечу и наотрез отказался принимать плату.

— Уж воды у нас тут залейся, так что не стесняйся, — сказал он и показал, куда идти.

И вот молодой человек с огромным удовольствием сидел в горячей, немного мутной, похожей на молоко воде и оттирал последние остатки грязи с тела, когда дверь резко распахнулась и в небольшой, неглубокий бассейн под открытым небом прошлёпал Шон, собственной персоной.

— О, привет, как жизнь? — улыбнулся Эйс, но мальчишка только глянул на него исподлобья и принялся с остервенением намыливаться.

Парень несколько раз моргнул. Ему казалось, что они с Шоном наоборот должны бы были подружиться. А тут вона оно как...

Всё остальное пацан также проделал в полной тишине, либо полностью игнорируя Эйса, либо бросая на него такие взгляды откровенной ненависти, что Портгасу хотелось уйти под воду с головой, лишь бы не видеть его лица. В конце концов, Шон полностью помылся и, как и Эйс, засел в воде, только на противоположной стороне бассейна. Он ещё некоторое время буравил его тяжёлым взглядом, а потом низким голосом произнёс:

— Я её первым увидел.

Парень моргнул, поворачиваясь к Шону. Эйс подумал, что ему показалось. Может, он, конечно, и совершил что-то такое, что могло бы не понравится пацанёнку, но девушку — а, судя по всему, речь шла именно о каком-нибудь нежном девичьем создании — у Шона уводить не собирался. Во всяком случае, не специально.

«Чёрт, как неудобно-то вышло... Ну и кто это? Неужто Фейна? Да нет, ей всего семь лет».

Порывшись в голове и не найдя там ни единой кандидатуры на возможный объект воздыханий Шона, юноша выдохнул и спросил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Не прикидывайся придурком! — всё так же зло и глухо ответил паренёк.

Эйс прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. Не хватало единственного: чтобы Шон сейчас опустился под воду чуть больше и при каждом его слове на поверхность всплывали пузыри. Вот тогда это можно было бы назвать «злобно бульчать».

— Я первый увидел Эрроу! — Он вскочил на ноги, сжимая кулаки. — А ты ей — не пара!

Вот тут Портгас принялся не только моргать, но и завис на пару минут.

Тринадцатилетний пацан.

И Эрроу.

А ему семнадцать.

То есть, с позиции Эрроу, это всего четыре года разницы.

Получается, они с Шоном для неё практически не различаются.

«...пиздец», — сакраментально подумал Эйс, с каменным выражением на лице всё-таки уходя с головой под воду.

* * *

— Ох, Эр-чан. — Староста Мэллоу сложил скрюченные артритом узловатые руки на набалдашнике трости и улыбнулся, глядя на суетившуюся в зале девушку.

В «Белую бухту» и так к обеду стягивалась целая толпа, но в день жареных моллюсков количество посетителей просто било всякие рекорды. Так что в такие дни уборки всегда было в два раза больше. К тому же, рядом с Эрроу, помогая таскать грязную посуду, сновала только Фейна. Где пропадал Шон, было непонятно.

— Замуж бы тебе, — дрожащим, старческим голосом проговорил он. — И не только с чужой мелкотнёй возиться, но и своих деток понянькать, пока силы есть.

— Опять вы об этом. — Девушка устало вздохнула, прежде чем ответить. — Ну... нет у меня желания связывать с кем-то жизнь. — Стоящие то тут, то там стулья потихоньку возвращались обратно за родные столы. — Да и кто меня замуж-то возьмёт? — усмехнулась она. — Отца здесь, конечно, любили, но больно уж много проблем у меня с историей того, кем он был. Я-то считаю его героем, вот только слишком много несогласных. И все они носят пёсью форму.

— Зря ты так, Эр-чан, — аккуратно встал со стула староста. — Ты просто перестань всё время хмуриться, и посмотри внимательней. Много кто к тебе свататься ходил из деревенских. Во всяком случае, пытался...

О, да... Эрроу прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Она помнила, как однажды к ней пришёл Флоринт — хозяин лесопилки. Детина под два метра роста с простым и честным лицом. Не писанный красавец, но и детишек его рожей никто не пугал. Добрый, работящий... Вот только слова вымолвить не мог. Всё стоял перед ней, опустив взгляд на собственные ботинки, и нервно мял в руках шапку. Они так минут сорок простояли, пока Эр не предложила ему чего-нибудь выпить и отошла в кладовку. А когда вернулась, Флоринта и след простыл, только скрученная в колбаску шапка осталась.

Нет уж. Называйте её привередливой, но хотелось бы, чтобы будущий муж мог хотя бы поздороваться с ней, не прилагая усилий.

В идеале будущий муж должен быть весёлым, разговорчивым, вредным — немного, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы они шутливо спорили, показывая друг другу язык за завтраком — добрым, очаровательным... Эрроу и сама не поняла, когда перед глазами успел нарисоваться портрет веснушчатого мальчишки в закатанных брюках. Так. Стоп. Она что, с ума сошла? Ему ж всего семнадцать лет! Да ещё и пират в команде Эдварда Ньюгейта. Чего это она? Сама же прекрасно понимает, что ляпнул он тогда про «покорить» из чистого озорства, а разозлился из-за того, что Эр залилась смехом, а не краской, как любая порядочная тётка. Конечно, тётка! Для Эйса даже двадцать лет — уже безнадёжная старуха, что уж говорить про особей ещё на четыре года старше.

Ей нравилось его дразнить, хохотать над курносым лицом. Любоваться, прости её душу грешную, его широкой спиной и узкими бёдрами, пока он работает на заднем дворе или лежит в тени, растянувшись на зелёной травке. Если уж окончательно признаваться самой себе, она даже как-то фантазировала на ту самую тему с участием Эйса. Но, ерша ей в селезёнку, если она хоть на секунду посчитала это возможным!!! Вот соорудит этот мальчишка то, что он там сооружает — Эр всё мучал вопрос, куда он собирается воткнуть парус — и уплывёт обратно, в свою пиратскую жизнь. А о ней на следующий день даже и не вспомнит. Ну, может и вспомнит, когда будет докладывать Белоусу, где он, чёрт возьми, пропадал. Но не более. И хозяйка «Белой бухты» не питала по этому поводу никаких иллюзий.

«Не питала, тебе говорят!» — Эрроу с размаху поставила стопку тарелок около раковины, злясь на себя за противное пощипывание в горле.

Нет. Не нравился он ей. Точнее, нравился, но совершенно не в том смысле! Это как расставаться с хорошим человеком. К хорошим людям же всегда быстро привыкаешь, так? Вот и ей не хочется так быстро отпускать Портгаса Ди Эйса.

— Эр-чан! — в кухню влетела Фейна с распахнутыми испуганными глазёнками и девушка забыла обо всём на свете, тут же становясь рядом с ней на колени. — Там!.. Там!.. — задыхался ребёнок после быстрого бега. Десять минут назад Эр отпустила её, сказав что на сегодня ей ничья помощь больше не понадобится, и девочка тут же сорвалась в деревню, искать Шона.

— Успокойся, милая, — длинными движениями гладила ребёнку плечи Эрроу. — Вдохни и выдохни.

Приходилось заставлять себя говорить спокойно. Фейна никогда не пугалась напрасно. Прибежать в слезах из-за разбитой коленки или обидной дразнилки – это раз десять за день, а вот такой испуганной и бледной её встретишь нечасто. И повод всегда трагический.

— Там!.. — Фейна сглотнула, как будто проталкивая комок. — Там!.. Шон! Его бьют Дозорные!

На секунду Эр замерла, перестав ощущать собственное тело, и очнулась только тогда, когда девочка перед ней ойкнула от боли. Только тогда Эрроу поняла, насколько сильно сжала ей плечи, впиваясь в них ногтями. Она резко поднялась, широкими шагами выходя из кухни и подлетая к барной стойке, под которой бережно хранилась единственная семейная реликвия, оставшаяся ей после отца.

Ружьё. Двуствольное и разрушительное, способное в умелых руках пробить выстрелом кирпичную стену и превратить грудную клетку человека в кровавую кашу. Длинное — практически во весь её рост — и готовое к использованию, как учил отец.

«Это хорошо, если в жизни сложится так, что тебе ни разу не понадобится стрелять из него, — голос отца звучал приглушённо, когда он становился позади неё, кладя грубую ладонь девочке на плечо. Ремень давил на предплечье, а мушка постоянно плясала, потому что руки уже нестерпимо ныли от тяжести стволов, но Эр знала, что жаловаться бесполезно, — но Лучник даже с седой головой и слепыми глазами должен попадать в цель. А его Стрела тем более должна разить наповал».

* * *

— Ты только посмотри, барахтается ещё. — Кирзовый сапог медленно наступил на грязную ладонь, давя ровно настолько, чтобы хозяину руки было больно, но не ломая кости. — Это ж ты тот пацан, который на днях был в треклятой таверне с тем пиратским ушлёпком?

— Иди к чёрту! — огрызнулся мальчик и снова закричал, когда подошва надавила чуть сильнее.

— Это так ты проявляешь уважение к служителям закона? — Мясистые губы растянулись в ухмылке. — Сегодня в порт зашёл патрульный корабль и сообщил, что подбил моторную лодку Портгаса Ди Эйса, члена команды пиратов Белоуса. Это не Бог весть что, но пятьдесят лимонов за голову в этих краях встретишь нечасто. Тем более, за голову какого-то сопливого мальчишки. А теперь давай попробуем ещё раз. — Офицер убрал сапог с ладони Шона и присел на корточки с руками, засунутыми в карманы. — Где скрывается Портгас Ди Эйс?

— Л-Лейтенант, это уже лишнее, — попытался остановить мужчину один из его людей, но тут же встал по стойке смирно, стоило офицеру зыркнуть на него.

— Не то, чтобы я скрывался, — перед молодым человеком расступилась толпа, — просто не люблю общаться с неприятными для себя людьми.

Эйс остановился в нескольких шагах от Шона и Дозорных и бросил осторожный взгляд на мальчика. Лицо грязное, над глазом ссадина, губа разбита, но особенно сильных повреждений, вроде бы, нет. Парень про себя облегчённо выдохнул. Эрроу явно не погладит его по головке, если мальчишку поколотят. Она и так отмутузит его сковородой или попытается засунуть древко топора в то самое «южное дупло», в которое время от времени посылает ему Морских Королей, но он, признаться честно, думал, что Шон не будет артачиться и тут же тыкнет в него пальцем.

Усмешка сама собой растянула губы. Хороший паренёк растёт, что сказать...

— А что, в Академии Морского Дозора «Запугивание женщин» и «Избиение детей» стоят обязательной программой? — спросил молодой пират, скрестив на груди руки. — А то я в последнее время только это от Дозорных и вижу. На соперников покрупнее силушки не хватает?

— Болтай, болтай. — Мужчина выпрямился и, посмеиваясь, скинул с плеч офицерский плащ, оставшись в штанах и флотской майке. — Посмотрим, как ты сейчас запоёшь.

Из-за углов и подворотен показалось ещё человек двадцать флотских, помимо шести, что стояли перед Эйсом. Выиграть у них бой ничего не стоило, особенно с новыми способностями, которые ему дал фрукт Мера-Мера. Но огонь распространяется слишком хаотично. Он ещё не до конца научился его контролировать. А на улице полно деревенских, так что слишком велика вероятность, что он заденет не только врагов, но и своих. Однако пират Белоуса спокойно встал в боевую стойку.

«Будем надеяться, что люди разбегутся, как только начнётся потасовка».

Он попытался привычным движением пальцев откинуть чуть на затылок, с глаз шляпу и глухо цокнул, когда костяшки щёлкнули пустоту: её сорвало во время шторма. Эйс потом облазил всю таверну, вызвав у хозяйки целую бурю праведного негодования, и всю косу пляжа, но так и не нашёл «доброго и злого». Это здорово расстраивало.

— Ну, чего ждёте, атакуйте его! — крикнул главный Дозорный, указывая трясущимся от злости пальцем на Эйса.

Матросы повиновались, но без видимого энтузиазма.

«Похоже, не всё у тебя так гладко», — успел подумать Эйс, уходя от прямого выпада в центр груди, подныривая под руку Дозорного и контратакуя согнутой в локте рукой точно в центр спины, в позвоночник. Мужчина, крякнув от боли, тут же упал.

Позади, спереди, справа, слева. Матросы нападали на парня, пытаясь вцепиться ему в руки и скрутить их, придавить грудью к земле, уперев колено между лопаток. Но Эйс уворачивался от них, краем глаза отмечая, что жители, кажется, и правда разбегаются по домам. Он бы не использовал огонь — всё-таки, козыри лучше показывать только в тех случаях, когда других карт уже просто не остаётся — но их было слишком много, поэтому, когда на него в очередной раз понеслись сразу семеро Дорозных, Портгас послал навстречу им выпущенный из кулака огненный сгусток. Мужчины с криком разбежались, принимаясь кататься по земле, чтобы потушить волосы и одежду.

— Так ты фруктовик. Теперь понятно, с чего это сопляк удостоился награды за собственную голову.

Вообще-то, награду за него объявили ещё до этого. Вот только самому парню было некогда сказать об этом офицеру Дозора: те бойцы, чтобы были попрытче, уворачивались от огненных атак и теснили Эйса к лейтенанту. Портгас был уверен, что в боевых качествах превосходит их командующего, но был совершенно не готов к щелчку стали о кремень, раздавшийся у него прямо около затылка.

— Ну вот и конец тебе, парень.

Молодой пират зажмурил глаза, костеря собственную глупость. Надо было мотать, как только они отпустили Шона. Глупый, самонадеянный кретин!..

Звук выстрела — громкий и резкий — ударил по перепонкам и в ту же секунду мужчина за его спиной вскрикнул от боли. Боковым зрением Эйс заметил, как заскользил по брусчатке мушкет, и тут же, не тратя больше времени на раздумья, развернулся, апперкотом отправляя Дозорного в недолгий полёт с последующим нокаутом.

Пальцы правой руки мужчины были окровавлены, но Портгас этого даже не заметил. Он принялся крутить головой, силясь увидеть пришедшего ему на помощь, и с удивлением обнаружил, что между домами, переводя дуло ружья с одного Дозорного на другого, маленькая, ниже его на голову, в пёстрой косынке на макушке и белоснежном фартуке на стройной фигурке стоит Эрроу.

— Это был предупредительный, — зычный, способный быстро убедить в своей правоте голос никак не вязался с её образом и бледной Фейной, стоящей рядом с несколькими коробками патронов. — Следующий снесёт башку любому, кто рыпнется.

Одним из преимуществ Руби Рейна было то, что мало кто рвался служить в столь отдалённом и большую часть года отрезанном от остального мира месте. Поэтому гарнизон Дозорных тут состоял, в основном, из тех, кто сам родился и вырос на острове. Поэтому, как только приезжий офицер потерял сознание, местные Дозорные тут же скрутили его людей и отправили в те же мирные дали, сны о которых сейчас видел из капитан.

— Ну и наломали же вы дров, молодой человек. — Староста Мэллоу задумчиво почёсывал правую бровь, наблюдая как уводят «не их» Дозорных. — Эр-чан мы, конечно, выгородить сможем, но офицер Дивви уже успел послать рапорт о том, что тебя видели на Руби Рейне. Скоро тут их будет ещё больше. Когда там будет готово это твоё чудо техники?

— Кузнец сказал, что через три дня, — ответил Эйс, как-то неприятно себя ощущая. Нет, он, конечно, собирался покинуть остров, но не сейчас. И не так.

— Я попрошу, чтобы он поторопился. — Старик переложил руки на набалдашнике. — Только вот лучше тебе пока отсидеться в «Белой бухте». Она как раз рядом с диким пляжем, туда мы завтра и поднесём все детали.

— Хорошо. — Молодому пирату оставалось только кивнуть в ответ.

Он посмотрел в глаза стоящей рядом Эрроу и захотел поверить, что сейчас ей хотя бы на десятую долю так же грустно, как и ему.

* * *

— Хватит уже кукситься, — девушка легонько стукнулась бедром о его бедро и положила локти на перила веранды рядом с ним. — Ты у нас тут должен просто святиться от самодовольства по поводу собственного героизма, а ты нос повесил. Да и шляпу тебе Шон вернул.

— Ну да, за это ему, конечно, спасибо, — уголком рта улыбнулся юноша, дотрагиваясь кончиками до её полей.

Когда они вернулись в «Белую бухту», пацанёнок уже ждал их, сидя на нижних ступенях крыльца. Рядом сидела Фейна, обвязывая его пострадавшую руку бинтом. Он молча и угрюмо протянул шляпу Эйсу, а потом убежал по дороге обратно в деревню, только его и видели.

— Ай, — парень резко запустил пальцы в волосы, — оглядываясь назад это никак нельзя было назвать героизмом. Тупизмом — да, а вот благородства в этой драке на три чайных ложки.

— Эдак ты Шона в ложках измеряешь, — приглушённым, хитрым голосом пропела Эрроу. — Учти, всё ему расскажу! И завтра ты проснёшься с изрисованным углём лицом.

— Готов понести заслуженное наказание за спасение его жизни, — тихо рассмеялся Эйс.

— Ну вот, хоть улыбнулся, а то каким-то слишком серьёзным заделался. — Девушка сморщила нос и показала ему язык, ущипнув парня за щёку.

Перед ними стояла стена дождя, капая более крупными струйками по дождевым сливам. Пахло озоном и влажной землёй.

— А знаешь, — хрипло начала Эр, подставляя под капли раскрытую ладонь, — почему наш остров назвали «рубиновым», хотя рубинов тут в жизни не водилось?

— М? — Портгас, как заворожённый смотрел на бледную в неясном свете вечера кожу, о которой маленькими фонтанчиками разбивались дождинки. Поддавшись порыву, он протянул к ней собственную ладонь и переплёл их пальцы.

Он не хотел оставлять Руби Рейн. Не хотел оставлять её на Руби Рейн. Пусть это звучит безумно — в его жизни вообще было мало нормального и размеренного — но пусть она бы она отчалила вместе с ним. Он бы что-то говорил, а она хохотала во всё горло. Прикрывала его спину из тыла — стрелять она умеет, он уже убедился. Белоус не делает различий между мужчинами и женщинами, для него все дети равны. Да и её отец был пиратом. Может, она согласится? Всё равно Дозорные её ненавидят, всё равно пытаются укусить и обидеть, так чем эта учесть лучше? Пиратом она хотя бы сможет дать сдачи. А лучше он будет давать сдачи за неё, и, когда-нибудь, может быть, она даже увидит в нём не только мальчишку...

Эрроу смотрела на их пальцы. До этого момента она считала, что её руки загорели, потемнели от работы, но сейчас, в переплетении их рук, её ладошка смотрелась маленькой и нежной, почти белой рядом с ним.

Как же ей будет его не хватать... Какие-то пару дней, а она уже привыкла, как он шумит утром, и как ест, как последний дикарёнок, тем не менее, не роняя ни крошки мимо рта. Как пытается заигрывать с ней, а она тихо усмехается, когда ловит его за этим.

— Давай... Я лучше покажу, — девушка подняла на Эйса блестящие глаза, секунду постояла так и потянула на улицу, прямо в стену дождя.

— Э... Мы куда? — поражённо спросил парень.

— Идём-идём. — Что-то развеселило Эрроу и даже сквозь дождь он видел, как она широко улыбается. — Быстрее, мы должны подняться на холм прежде, чем кончится дождь.

Он не стал спорить или расспрашивать, просто подхватил Эрроу на руки и бодро побежал вверх по тропинке, молясь всем доступным богам, чтобы не оскользнуться на грязи или мокрой траве. Не хватало только совершенно эпично шмякнуться носом в грязь и повалять в ней Эр.

— А дальше что? — слегка запыхавшимся голосом спросил Эйс, когда остановился на вершине со своей промокшей ношей на руках. Дождь уже заметно поубавился, редкими каплями разбиваясь о плечи.

— Поставь меня, — смущённо пробормотала Эрроу, слезая с его рук, но Портгас так и оставил ладонь лежать на её пояснице, а девушка сделала вид, что не заметила этого. — Сейчас, ещё минуту...

Несколько мгновений спустя, когда капли окончательно перестали покидать грозовые облака, оставшись только на окружающих их повсюду деревьях, тучи постепенно стали расходиться, и солнечные лучи принялись косыми лентами падать на лес. Это было красивое зрелище, но Эйс уже не раз видел его в море. И там оно было даже куда более впечатляющим.

— Это ты хотела мне показать? — спросил он.

— Почти, — хитро улыбнулась хозяйка паба и кивнула на деревья за собой.

Портгас послушно обернулся и замер, распахнув глаза.

Практически везде на острове росли одни и те же деревья: густые и кустистые с зеленовато-сероватой листвой. Сами же листики были маленькими и напоминали пятиконечные грязные звёзды. В целом, ничего примечательного. Обычные пыльные листья. Но сейчас картина, открывшаяся молодому человеку, не вписывалась ни во что, что он когда-либо видел раньше.

— Не знаю, в воде ли дело или в деревьях, но всяких раз, когда проходят дожди, первые несколько минут этот остров перестаёт походить на себя, — улыбаясь произнесла Эрроу, глядя на его лицо.

Каждый, даже самый крошечный листик горел на солнце, как чистейший рубин, сверкая и переливаясь всеми оттенками алого цвета.

— Называется, не поймёшь, что это за сокровище, пока не намочишь, — посмотрел на неё Эйс, жмурясь в улыбке.

— Да уж, только люди после такой метаморфозы больше похожи на куриц, чем на драгоценные камни, — рассмеялась Эр, откидывая волосы со лба.

— Видимо, ты исключение.

Она то ли ойкнула, то ли всхрюкнула, когда он внезапно подался вперёд, прижимая её лопатки к мокрой коре дерева позади, а спереди прильнув всем телом. Эр оторопела. Тёплый, даже горячий, не смотря на то, что мокрый. Сильные руки, обхватившие её поперёк спины, жмущие к себе. На пару мгновений девушка не смогла удержаться и позволила себе насладиться этим приятным, до ненасытной жадности чувством — когда тебя кто-то прижимает к себе. Прижимает уверенно и требовательно. Когда в порыве губы прихватывают подбородок и до невозможности приятный язык проходится по приоткрытому рту...

«Господи, когда он успел научиться?.. Ему же всего семнадцать?..»

...и когда, как ушат холодной воды, окатывает осознание, кто ты и кто он! А заодно совесть даёт такой пинок под дых, что ты с силой отталкиваешь тело, в которое ещё секунду назад цеплялась, закидывая руки на шею.

— Во-о-о-оу, воу, воу-воу-воу! — Пальцы дрожали, лёгкие не слушались, судорожно впитывая из окружения воздух, а мокрые волосы — были единственной защита сияющего алым, как листья вокруг, лица от его взгляда.

Это он её поцеловал? Или она его? Эрроу судорожно пыталась вспомнить, но ничего не получалось, потому что взгляд намертво примёрз к пупку, удобно расположившимся между впадинок мышц. Она могла бы провести по нему языком, а потом научить его кое-чему интересному... Интересно, нашлась ли уже такая девушка, которая бы?..

ТАК! И эти мысли тоже ПРОЧЬ!

— Эйс, — она кое-как справилась с собой и выпрямилась, хотя голос ещё вибрировал, выражая протесты тела, — так нельзя.

— Почему? — просто спросил он. Чёрт, этот засранец ещё и улыбается!

— Тебе семна-адцать, — почти жалобно подвывая, ответила Эрроу.

— Честно говоря, я не понимаю, что тебя в этом смущает, — парень пожал плечами и перехватил ладони, лежащие у него на плечах, поднёс одну из них ко рту и поцеловал основание пальцев.

— Ты же ещё совсем ребёнок... — Вот теперь она была абсолютно уверена, что умудрилась заскулить. Особенно когда он протиснул язык между её пальцев, чмокнув губами кожу. Эрроу слабо попыталась вытянуть из его ладони запястье, но, то ли сама не особенно хотела освободиться, то ли он не особенно хотел её отпускать... В общем, рука так и осталась около него.

В ответ на эти слова Портгас, всё-таки, отпустил девушку, покачал голову и сделал шаг назад, разводя руки в стороны.

— И в каком именно месте я похож на ребёнка, Эрроу? — спросил этот паразит, усмехаясь и глядя на неё, чуть склонив голову вперёд.

Эрроу против собственной воли провела взглядом по влажному после дождя телу и тут же зажмурилась, покраснев до корней волос.

* * *

Эр с остервенение расчёсывала волосы. За окном уже давно стемнело, и вокруг пламени свечи на туалетном столике рядом с ней судорожно порхал мотылёк. Глядя на него, Эрроу ловила себя на мысли, что сейчас её душевное состояние чем-то напоминает этого самого мотылька. И даже «огонь» в её ситуации тоже в каком-то роде присутствовал. Что тут долго думать? Портгас Ди Эйс походил на кого угодно, только не на ребёнка. Ни один ребёнок не может смотреть так, чтобы хотелось, вцепившись ему в волосы, целовать его до тех пор, пока не потрескаются губы. И колени от их тихого голоса не подгибаются. И в спину не хочется вцепиться ногтями, обхватывая узкие бёдра ногами. И жалобно стонать от их прикосновений к самому сокровенному тоже не хочется! Не хочется выгибаться, хрипло звать его, судорожно и рвано глотая воздух...

Эр со стуком положила расчёску и хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу.

И кого она пытается обмануть? Вот она и втюрилась в семнадцатилетнего пирата-сорвиголову за каких-то несколько дней. И он, судя по всему, тоже...

Мысль пришла неожиданно и Эрроу ухватилась за неё, поскорее вскакивая со стула, потому что знала себя слишком хорошо: второй раз за ночь она такой смелой не будет. А завтра утром уже не будет его. Ситцевая ночнушка с длинными руками доставала на середины колена, но переодеваться — или, тем более, раздеваться — хозяйка таверны не собиралась. Вполне возможно, что она потеряет свою смелость, как только застегнёт последнюю пуговицу. Так что, пусть может потешаться над её прошловековой сексуальностью сколько влезет. Главное, чтобы он потом её с неё снял.

Эрроу остановилась на середине лестницы и тихонько заскулила, спрятав лицо в ладони — вторая держала за дужку подставку со свечой. Главное не струхнуть в последний момент... Главное не струхнуть в последний момент... Главное не струхну...

Перед глазами из темноты выросла уже знакомая после леса грудь.

— О, — произнёс его голос. Поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо? Да вы что?! Она его еле слышит за шумом собственной крови в ушах!!! — Я вижу, не одного меня посетила мысль о том, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

— Эйс, я... — слабым голосом произнесла Эрроу, но он не стал слушать: нагнувшись и подхватив её под задницу и под коленки, юноша продолжил восхождение по лестнице. Девушке оставалось только вцепиться свободной рукой ему в плечо, чтобы не кувыркнуться вперёд.

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

Эрроу даже не заметила, как оказалась опять в комнате, как потухла от уже его вздоха свеча, как тонкая ситцевая ткань скользнула вместе с его ладонями вдоль бёдер, боков, подняв и закинув руки к спинке кровати. Она только выгибалась, распахивая рот в немых криках, потому что даже связки сводило от судорог удовольствия. Шуршали, пытаясь продрать простыню, ногти, потому что ей нужно было хоть за что-то держаться, спасаясь от ощущения нереальности происходящего. А потом она пихнула его плечи, обнимая всеми конечностями, самой собой. И раскачивалась взад и вперёд, цепляясь на его пальцы, скользящие вдоль её живота, спины, груди...

Уже завтра он уплывёт в другое море, на другой остров и, кто знает, может быть, к другой женщине. Но сегодня он только её. И она никогда в жизни не пожалеет об этом поступке.

* * *

Эйс сидел на бочке, по-турецки сложив ноги. Тело опять чувствовало мерные взлёты и падения корабельного днища на волнах такого любимого океана. Вот только сейчас почему-то пульс «Моби Дика» и солёный ветер в лицо не вызывал прежнего восторга. Даже канаты как-то печально поскрипывали, вторя кошкам, что скребли изнутри душу.

Молодой человек уже который раз вертел в руках крошечный красный пятиконечный листик, который через пару часов после отплытия обнаружил у себя в волосах. Он тонко дрожал у него в пальцах и как будто заставлял Эйса заново чувствовать запах леса после дождя, запах скошенной травы и чистого белья, как в тот день, когда...

Портгас вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладони.

Ну и какого чёрта с ним творится?

— Тоскуешь, парень? — Юноша резко выпрямился и обернулся: радом с мачтой стоял Марко, засунув руки в карманы.

— Нет, — на автопилоте ответил Эйс. — То есть, да... Чёрт. Я не знаю.

Он подтянул к себе колени и положил подбородок на сложенные лодочкой руки, нахмурившись. Ему и так не хотелось сейчас думать о Руби Рейне и том, что он там оставил. Точнее, ком. И почему она не согласилась уплыть с ним?! Упрямая баба!..

— Рубиновое дерево, э? — спросил Марко, присаживаясь на бочку рядом. — Я бывал на острове, где такие растут. Чертовски красивое место, должен признаться.

— Да уж, чертовски, — буркнул Эйс.

И какого он привязался?! До этого момента парень считал Феникса сообразительным и чутким — по пиратским меркам, разумеется — человеком. Так какого хрена он сейчас о красотах заговорил?

— Я даже знал одного человека, который променял Гранд Лайн на его красоты. Арчером Доном звали. Великий человек был, хочу заметить. И самый лучший стрелок, которого я только знал: мог единственной пулей попасть в пороховой склад на корабле Дозорных и подорвать его к чёртовой матери, — Марко усмехнулся воспоминаниям. — Но здоровье подкачало, и он осел там.

— Ага, здорово, — без энтузиазма ответил Портгас.

Мужчина улыбнулся и посмотрел на него добрыми, усталыми глазами.

— Когда Отец стал йонко, мы даже как-то зашли на Руби Рейн. Помнится, он тогда вознамерился перетащить его обратно в море, чтобы тот обучал молодёжь...

— Так что ж не перетащил? — спросил Эйс после того, как старший друг надолго замолчал.

— Когда он явился на зов Отца, с ним была девочка. Кроха, больше пяти не дашь. Помню, всё пряталась ему за ногу и не отпускала штанину, кто бы как бы её не уговаривал. Отец тогда посмотрел на Арчера, на его дочку, расхохотался и не стал даже заикаться о том, чтобы тот присоединился к его команде. А Дон погладил ребёнка по голове и ответил, что она теперь единственная стрела, которой он имеет право стрелять... Ну, пора мне. — Марко хлопнул ладонями по бёдрам и поднялся. — Дел ещё по горло, сам знаешь. Не хандри, Эйс, жизнь не кончается единственным заходом в порт.

Пират Белоуса, будущий Огненный Кулак Эйс ещё долго смотрел вслед уходящему мужчине, пока не понял: стрела.

Эрроу.


End file.
